Novocaine
by SweetSouthernSass
Summary: He was to be the one who would protect her always, she was a gift from the Gods, given to him for the sacrifice and burden he bore. But what happens when your protector is the one who hurts you most? When the Old Gods decide it best to take their gift back? Being caught up in a mythical world wasn't what she expected from life. Becoming a part of it, something she'd never regret.
1. One

**Author's Note:** So, this story was passed to me by a friend of mine. She had too much going on in life to keep up with it, and though I'm not much better at that lately, I couldn't let it just go away. I'll be using what she had already written, and adding my own take on how the story will continue. Yes, I realize that I have about fifty bazillion other projects that need attention, but I just couldn't leave this alone. So here we are, enjoy!

 **Pairing:** Jacob Black/OC, Paul Lahote/OC, OC/OC (I'm honestly not sure what it'll end up as. Send help.)  
 _-Face Claim: Phoebe Tonkin, Juliette Aiyana Swan_

 **Rating:** Fiction M/Mature- for language, adult themes/situations, fighting/violence/mild gore/blood, possible character death, supernatural situations/creatures, some graphic material/content, emotional/physical trauma, smut, etc.

 ***Warning!:** Please see below for extended warnings!

Feel free to follow, favorite, review, and message me about the story! Feedback is very much welcomed and appreciated! So is some story loving! Please keep any negativity or flaming to yourself, though. If my story isn't for you, there are always more out there!

 ** _Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything Twilight related, this includes the characters/movies/novels, etc. I also don't own anything else copyrighted, trademarked, etc. I just own my original characters and ideas!_**

* * *

 _"You don't know this new me; I put back my pieces, differently."  
_ **-One-**

* * *

 _She stood without speaking, the soft sound of her breaths and the cool dew upon the grass beneath her feet serving as the only signs that she was, in fact, standing at the edge of the forest. The blackness of night had crept in long ago, blotting out the sun's rays and giving way to make room for the twinkle of stars. A chilled shiver worked its way up her spine, a fresh batch of goosebumps rippled over her arms, the smooth skin left bare in the minimal clothes that separated her from the night air. She had left without a jacket, without much of a thought, actually. It was almost as if she left without really meaning to, at all. She did not pause until she found the edge of the property, her bare feet hovering uncertainly at the tree line, a single step serving as the difference between the plush grass and the crinkled leaves born from the darkened woods of Washington._

 _Really, she wasn't sure what it was that had called her there. What it was that kept her standing in the shadows, simply waiting. What it was that beckoned from within the darkness ahead._

 _But the pain was gone; the one she lived with day to day, that made her cringe when she thought no one was looking, that stole the breath from her lungs when it became too much. With every step further, every inch closer to the depths of trees, a little more of the radiating discomfort had seeped away. Almost as if the Earth itself was stealing it from her bones. As if it was taking it from her, understanding that it was a burden she could bear no longer in this world._

 _Perhaps, it was only a dream. A minor interlude from the constant ache in her soul._

 _She was more than alright with that._

* * *

Juliette Swan did not peacefully awake bright and early on that Saturday morning. Instead, her eyes flew open quite suddenly as a gasping shriek caught in her throat, leading to a mixture of choking, gasping for air, and coughing. All before eight in the morning, much too early in her opinion. Once she finally managed to quiet the distressed noises, she collapsed back into the puffy softness of her queen-sized bed, curling upon herself in the downy comforter; all in an attempt to block out the rays of sunlight peeking through her cracked blinds hanging in the window. There was a dull throbbing behind her eyes, both of which felt scratchy, as if they had not closed but mere moments before. Her head too felt heavy, brimming with pressure like one would get before they found themselves sick with-

She sat up swiftly, her hazel eyes flickering as they pinned themselves to the window she _knew_ she had latched firmly the night previously, just before laying her head down upon her pillow.

And which was now open.

Her first thought was that of her twin sister's less than ordinary boyfriend, but she knew the idea was foolish before she even managed to complete the runaway snippet. Bella had decided to stay at the Cullen home the night before, so there would be little reason for Edward Cullen to find his way into her bedroom in the dead of night. Likewise, Juliette knew that the cozy farmhouse style home was empty of all except for her, given that Charlie Swan had spent the night at Forks Police Department working the night shift, which he wouldn't be finished with for another half an hour.

Which left only herself.

Throwing back the warmth of her blankets, Juliette rolled from her burrow with reluctance, pausing only as she stood and her eyes made contact with her clearly disheveled form reflecting back toward her in the wide mirror above her dresser.

Her eyes bulged comically in surprise, the green in them flashing brighter with the heightened emotion as they darted about the picture her reflection made wildly. The extra weight she had felt upon her head was suddenly explained away by tousled locks. The long strands were matted with random tangles, some larger than others, almost as if they had been swept through a frenzy of high winds. Her cheeks were flushed with a light pink color, the only natural color really upon her skin, which was much paler than usual. Any other color was contributed by smudges and swipes of dirt and mud, crisscrossing over her shins and staining the ripped and frayed material of her lightweight camisole. The soft fabric of her sleeping shorts was entirely unrecognizable, what once had been a gentle purple pattern was nearly brown, possibly with the faint outline of bunny feet. She really couldn't be sure any longer.

Looking up, her mouth open and closed without sound as she slowly, carefully, tugged a small twig (complete with leaves) from the nest of tangles and snarls that had become her hair.

Worse yet, the dried and caked mud upon her skin gave way to a clear path of smudged and muddy footprints trailing across her bedroom floor. Her own feet were easy to distinguish, leading from the edge of the window back to the raised platform of her bed, staining the cream colored sheets a dull brown near the bottom. Right where her muddy feet would have gone upon crawling back into bed. Inching forward cautiously, she approached the grimy smudge that smeared over her windowsill, pulling in a sharp breath as her eyes told her what her own mind refused to accept when yet another footstep was glaringly obvious upon the soiled wood grain.

She had gone again.

* * *

 _It was the whispers of the woods that called to her._

 _The trees creaked lightly in the breeze; the tallest reaching branches, the thickest and heaviest of limbs, all singing with the sway. Their leaves rustled, a restless sound that_ _spoke of excitement and change. Wind whistled lazily among them, tickling the shorter twigs of bushes and shrubs, swooshing through the obstacle course that the looming hemlock and pine trees provided. There was a faint bubbling sound, water gently swishing against rock and dirt, a babbling brook and the drip-drop of rain falling from leaves upon the ground._

 _That wasn't what urged her to enter the shadows, though._

 _Almost like imperceptible brushes against her mind, the whispers beckoned to her from deep within the trees, inviting her to enter into their realm. At first indistinguishable, they soon separated into distinct sounds, almost like voices...and there were many of them. Low timbres that sent ripples of anticipation down her spine, soothing hums that eased her worries; they charmed her, enticed her, coaxed her to take that first step beyond the certainty of boundaries the trimmed grass provided. They seduced her to push aside that branch, to glide forward into the wildness that the greenwood offered her- and with every step further the pain, the longing that plagued her mind and body, simply dwindled away._

 _She wondered, had she not been suffering so, would that first step have been so very easy to take?_

* * *

Juliette was on edge, jumpy, and she had to wonder if the wolves were beginning to notice.

Lately she was always a bit anxious when she found herself included upon Pack gatherings, knowing that the chances of crossing paths with _him_ were that much more glaringly obvious. Un-fucking-avoidable. Despite her best attempts to do exactly that, lest she cause herself even more damage than had already been done. Still, the silver wolf that was Paul Lahote refused to allow her to stay home and waste away, the concerned form of Embry Call made sure that she ate appropriately as they noticed she had not been, and the ever watchful eyes of Samuel Uley gauged just how far she was spiraling into the abyss. How long would it be before they had to make a decision, one that they could not come back from?

He didn't know the half of it.

That night though, sitting beneath the glow of stars in the absence of the moon as the lunar cycle began again, with the overwhelming forest creeping upon her back, the flicker of bonfire flames in the darkness did little to disguise the unease that flowed throughout her bloodstream.

The rough but comforting lull of Billy Black's voice as he spoke the Legends that foretold the birth of Spirit Warriors did little to pacify Juliette's mind as it usually did; something that became entirely apparent when she nearly jumped out of her skin after the heat of Embry's arm brushed against hers. She ignored his confusion, along with the masked concern that radiated from Paul's observant gray eyes, and the way Leah Clearwater side-eyed her, leaning just the slightest bit closer. She loathed the burden of _his_ piercing gaze, the heavy weight that it laid upon her shoulders with every second it rested on her, searching for an explanation to her discomfort; despite the fact that he hadn't bothered to say a single word to her after she had shown up piggybacking Paul across the beach, and that he had brought her sister along, all tucked up under his thickly muscled arm.

It only made her fidgeting and restless finger tapping that much more obvious, being the center of their attentions, his attentions.

 _Little one..._

 _...Come to us, childe...we have been waiting for you..._

 _It is time, dear one...time to begin anew..._

Inhaling sharply, the end of Billy's first tale could not have come at a better time.

Juliette found herself standing upon her feet before a single wolf had even thought to move, and their obviously startled gazes peering up at her forced a pink flush to creep across her skin. She stuttered out an excuse, offering to help Emily unpack the various desserts that had been carted down upon the beachfront. Gaining the chance and volunteering to be the one that trotted back to Sam's truck for the extra paper plates was a godsend, allowing her to finally escape _his_ burning stare and the, unknowingly to her, inquisitive eyes of Old Quil.

They had yet to leave her since she had first stepped foot into the bonfire gathering.

Still, as the happy sounds of Pack dimmed with every step further she took, the soft sounds of the forest grew louder, and she found that to be another complication all on its own. She could almost physically _feel_ them there, the trees, towering above her with their impressive heights and intimidating shadows. Juliette could have sworn it was almost as if they inched closer each time she turned her back on them, like a set of leafy fingers lingered just behind her, threatening to slip around her ankles and swipe her feet right out from underneath her.

And drag her back into the forest's shadows.

In to _them_.

* * *

 _She could have walked for what seemed to be hours, perhaps it was even days. Time was a funny thing when you found yourself hidden within the very heart of the woods, where there was never any true light, simply flickers that broke through the ever-changing gaps in leaf cover and treetops. It could be sunlight, or moonlight. You could never really know, unless you could find a break in the trees._

 _Regardless, she found it both exhilarating, and a tad frightening._

 _The lingering sensation of fear did little to stop her though, as one foot placed itself in front of the other, drawing her ever deeper into the kingdom of living things. The whispers never faded, a constant hum of voices and sounds that guided her every step. They lured her deeper, twisting and turning her path until finding her way back to the forest's edge without their help would have been impossible._

 _Her feet only paused, seemingly on their own, once she reached the border edge of a clearing. Peeking around the brush, her breath caught in her throat and her eyes widened as she took in the thick grasses, a rich color of green that couldn't even be described. Mountain Kittentails were arranged in a smattering of clusters, the blueish purple blooms adding spurts of brilliant color among the ever-present green._

 _"Young one."_

 _Eyes snapping to the side, she barely had time to notice that she had somehow managed to find herself stood directly in the center of the grassy circle, before their wispy forms melted from the shadows, growing ever larger as they prowled closer toward her._

 _She couldn't help it,_ _she screamed._

* * *

Leah Clearwater had adopted a consistently aggressive, infuriated, and overly bitter attitude about her sudden initiation into the Wolf Pack since the moment her blind panic at finding paws instead of hands had subsided. Still, despite what her fellow moronic packmates thought of her, she was always looking out for trouble amongst them in hopes that it could be avoided, and the tentative peace remain. Maybe it was losing her father so unexpectedly, or having her little brother shift and phase at the same time she had. It could have been that, no matter how much she _yearned_ to hate him, she would always care for Samuel Uley's well-being, or that she would never have wished Emily's face the damage it had sustained, even though it felt as if she had stolen her happily ever after from her. But Leah cared, secretly of course, and in doing so kept her eyes open.

She couldn't tell you what exactly was happening to the newest addition of their slightly dysfunctional group, but there was one thing the Leah was absolutely, one hundred and fifty percent, painstakingly and crystal-blue-clear certain about when it came to Juliette Swan.

...something was wrong, _very_ wrong.

Aside from the obvious, of course.

Jacob Black could _not_ have been further down upon her shitlist if he honestly tried, pushing and pulling at the imprint bond he shared with Juliette like he did.

It was disgusting, the way he would obsess over the brunette beauty in his own thoughts, only to spit venom-laced words to her face anytime they came in contact with each other. And she didn't even want to think about how he paraded the girl's twin sister right under her nose, before her very eyes, always ignoring the way Juliette clutched and clawed at her chest as she turned away. He abused the bond, ignoring the warnings that their Alpha and the Elders bestowed upon him, the ones that promised there would come a time, a point of no return, and he would regret his actions. He continued on, waffling between the two sisters, caring little for the pain and damage it caused. Yet, ask any single one of the pack, and they would tell you; the moment a single other member of the male species paid her any attention, even the barest of glances, and Jacob was ready to sink both fang and claw into a jugular. To tear them, limb from limb.

Still, the ivory skinned girl took his mistreatment like a champion, her head tilted high and her eyes a blazing green that seemed to grow brighter within their typically hazel hue instead of duller as might have been expected, every day.

But it only took two weeks of something more...something _different..._ for that to fade.

Leah didn't wait around for Sam's minimal nod in the direction Juliette had disappeared much too long before, to set out at a slow jog after her.

The Pack had taken to checking up on her as often as they could when she set foot off Reservation land, and always being within shouting distance when she was. She couldn't deny the curiosity that bubbled up in the pit of her stomach, finding their situations not so dissimilar, in certain ways. Perhaps they were nearly kindred spirits, given how a sacred bond was proving to be more horror than happiness for the both of them. Plus, she felt an inexplicable need to understand Juliette's newly acquired jumpiness whenever she found herself near them, when she had been so comfortable around the wolves before, it was almost worrisome.

If there was one person who had accepted the supernatural without batting an eye, it was her. The newfound unease was puzzling.

Of course, Leah Clearwater _never_ expected to find the younger girl standing unnaturally still, her unblinking eyes fixed upon the shrouded trees and her bare feet inches from the darkened wilderness, a single hand outstretched and reaching for the shadows within.

While the open door of Sam's truck and a stack of paper plates were left spilt upon the ground, forgotten.

* * *

The moment Leah had brought a shaking and wide-eyed Juliette back toward the circle of light and warmth the bonfire created, was the moment everything descended into chaos. Paul was on his feet in less than a second, rushing toward the two of them so that he could scoop the, clearly, terrified girl up into his arms. The instant heat leeching into her skin was exactly what she needed to come out of the shock she had sunk into, the one where answering Leah, where making a single noise at all, was impossible. She gasped sharply, her limp limbs suddenly clutching onto the boy; legs tightening almost unnaturally tight around his waist, nails nearly cutting into his bare back as she buried her face into the side of his neck.

It all happened in mere seconds, leaving the pack of shapeshifters caught off-guard, staring open-mouthed as their most volatile member transformed into a cooing cuddler, and their newest member broke into muffled sobs.

Her sounds of distress kicked everyone into action in the blink of an eye; Sam was on his feet, crossing the sand to lay a hand on her back and murmur lowly, ignoring Paul's warning growl. Embry had stood up, followed shortly by a concerned looking Quil, who balanced Claire on his hip. Emily and Kim both clamored to their feet, hands pressed over their mouths, stopped from going to the crying girl by only Leah, who held out a hand as her dark eyes strayed to the trees distrustfully.

Something that did not go unnoticed by Old Quil.

The Elder stiffened in his cushioned seat, his lips pressing thin as he observed the female wolf's cautious actions, before turning his own eyes to the thick trees bordering the breezy beach. He had noticed their movements lately; they seemed more alive than usual, teeming with something aside from the usual animal and plant life. Something heavy, potent; something that had weighed on his spirit for days, a gentle acknowledgment that they were there. It worried him for the girl, because it was easy to see...

They were there for her.

"She must be removed from out in the open," Old Quil intoned, his voice as heavy and binding as an Alpha's order. "Immediately."

His demand was met with an increase in murmurs, blotting out the eerie silence that had grown amongst them. Paul shook visibly, the mere idea that the girl in his arms had been harmed or was in danger, enraging him. He shook from head to toe, quite a feat given his six-foot-eight height. His bronze skin was pulled taut across clenched muscles, his teeth sharper than they had been before and bared at any who came too close, and his eyes too were rimmed in lupine gold as they darted from side to side, searching out any threats. He had questions for the Medicine Man, ones that were shared by his Alpha, and many of the Beta's fellow pack members.

"What are you talking about?" It was him speaking, and if Juliette had still been awake, she would have cringed at the aggressive tone he carried.

As it was, the Elder had pushed forward to run weathered fingers across her temples, crooning out old Quileute that relaxed the distressed female until she relaxed in the silver wolf's hold, surrendering to a dreamless sleep.

Billy Black, his tone worried and his fingers clasped tightly in his lap, spoke up quietly. "I think it's best if you take Bella home now, Jacob."

"How will Julie get home then-" The brunette spoke up, timidly.

Paul couldn't smother the snarl that escaped him, stirring the girl cradled protectively in his arms. He whipped around, causing a gasp to fall from the eldest Swan twin's lips when she caught sight of his eyes, usually a silvery gray that were now a pulsating gold color, and his teeth that seemed inhumanly sharp as he bared them at her.

"If you knew a _single_ thing about your sister, you'd know she fucking hates that name," He hissed, taking a menacing step forward before Sam clapped a warm, restraining hand down on his shoulder. "And you'd know she was staying with me tonight."

 _"What!"_ Jacob roared, jumping to his feet so quickly, it sent his brunette companion tumbling off the log and to the sand.

The future Alpha moved to rush forward, rather to confront the Pack's Beta or to snatch away the vulnerable girl he carried, the wolves didn't know. Regardless, Sam cut him off by stepping in front of the silver wolf, while both Embry and Jared restrained the shuddering Black heir.

"That should hardly matter to _you_ , Young Black," Old Quil's voice rang out over the scuffle, deep and laced with something that was centuries old. "You have disgraced your bond, after all. Cast her aside."

Jacob fell limp in his brothers' grasp, the gold in his eyes flickering and calming as he averted them to the flickering flames.

"Go now, Jacob. Take Bella home." Sam commanded, the timbre of an Alpha Order reverberating in his tone.

They watched as he gathered the eldest Swan up, bustling her along the chilled beach while he ignored her questions, with a mixture of somber and disappointed gazes. Except for Paul and Leah, both of whom couldn't control the rumbling growls in their chests, or their curled lips that flashed glimpses of lethal teeth. Moments after he disappeared from sight, Old Quil sent them away to their Alpha's home, advising them not to stop along the way, or to let the sleeping girl out of their sight.

Sam watched his pack members as they set out across the sand, returning to the den. He could practically feel the tension and fear that seeped out of the Tribe's Chief, the resigned weariness the tainted the council Elder's posture as he leaned upon the handcrafted walking stick. Old Quil watched the trees with attentive eyes, taking note of their unnatural stillness, when they had been so lively before. The quiet was eerie, as if every woodland creature had fallen silent, afraid to move or venture out. Sam's brows furrowed as he caught the exchange of the old language, Billy's laced with furious denial, while the eldest Quil's was solemn, almost sad.

"What?" Sam interrupted, no longer able to keep up with the twisting language as they spat back and forth.

Old Quil signed, ignoring the glare from his longtime friend, and uttering words that left Samuel Uley dashing for his home secluded in the trees.

"Her soul aches for the Earth," He lamented, shaking his head. "...and they have come for her."

* * *

 **Novocaine**  
 **Information/Warnings**

 **Canon/AU:** I'll be using information from the novels, the movies, and information quoted on the Twilight Wiki(s). I'm also going to be using other supernatural information from other books/sites/shows, along with my own ideas. So if you're looking for something strictly Twilight canon, you might not be enthused. But keep an open mind, this should be a fun ride!

 **Viewpoint:** This story will be mainly Wolf Pack centric, with some looks into the vampires as well. So, not super heavy on the Cullen's, but I'm not eliminating them or anything.

 **Trigger Warnings:** There will be a decent amount of emotional upheaval and angst in this story, I won't deny it. The OC is going to be dealing with issues from Jacob, and from being pulled in two different directions. It'll be darker than the original Twilight, more seductive too if I can manage it. But I'll post anything I think might Trigger anyone at the beginning of chapters. And I can say now, there will be NO rape/sexual assault in this story, so if that's a trigger for you, you can read freely.

 **Pairing:** I don't really have anything set in stone. It could end up a poly-couple, it could be a single couple. I'm leaving this open-ended for now.

 **Native American Aspects:** I'll admit that I have no background in Native American Studies, I'm only using what I've found/read online. Some things have truth behind them, some things probably do not, or they're partial truths. I do not want to hurt anyone's feelings or offend anyone by the information I use in this piece of fiction. If something concerns you, PLEASE send me a message. Or, if you have knowledge you'd like to share, do that too! I love learning new things, especially about a culture that's so rich and vibrant in traditions and symbolism.

 _No editing Beta here, all mistakes are my own! And I'm sorry for them! :D_


	2. Hello, Darlings

**Lovely Readers!**

So, I absolutely hate doing these because I know everyone gets excited and, in the case of an absent author like myself, thinks that the next updates is finally posted! Only... _it's not_. And that's just depressing.

However, as I'm getting back into the heart of things and trying to decide how I want to go about the future of my writing, I find myself needing to post this. _Novocaine_ is one of the first stories that I'm actually really interested in getting back on track with. My muse has been looking for a Twilight fix, and this might just be it. That being said, I find myself at a crossroads of sorts with this story. It really can go one of two ways, and I'm looking to see if you guys, as the wonderful readers, have an opinion. If not, that's perfectly okay and I'll go with whichever way seems to flow best. Two questions are weighing heavy in the way that I want to continue things with this one, and I want to pitch them to you guys just in case.

 **First** , are you looking for a story that brings in multiple OC's or just a few? No matter how this comes about, there will be other original characters in the story aside from Juliette, it's just how it has to be. But, there are two different storylines that can come from that: One which features a heavier cast of original characters, and one that has a few but the focus still remains on the original Twilight cast.

 **And second** , if Juliette were to possibly end up going 'supernatural', what would you like to see her as? The usual suspects; wolf, witch, etc.? Or something a bit more exotic; banshee, succubus, fae? I'm not promising that it'll happen, she may remain mortal, but I'm throwing around a few ideas and I'm curious what your input might be.

Well, that's that! Just know that I'm working on multiple chapter updates and rewrites, so hopefully you'll be seeing updates soon! As a side note, now that the world of tumbles has gone through its NSFW ban, do you guys have suggestions for other sites than here? I know a few of my fave authors have WordPress, but it looked a little complicated when I browsed it. Of course, I might just be missing something.

-XoXo


End file.
